


broadcast got cut off

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, sungjong is a cute little free bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun instantly knows they’re in trouble. Sunggyu never curses out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broadcast got cut off

Myungsoo is seriously and royally pissed off. He paced back and forth, eyebrows almost meeting from the frustration. His eyes were strong and sharp enough to actually stab someone. He removed the headset with the mic from his head and placed it on the table. A very quiet orange haired intern is standing by the sides, head bowed down.

“Of all days and all times, a live broadcast problem. I am at a loss for words. I wonder who fucked up now.” he said out loud for everyone to hear.

“I’m really sorry PD-nim but I really didn’t get a message. Sungjong didn’t give me anything.” Kei, one of the female staff apologized. Upon hearing his name, Sungjong immediately looked away. Myungsoo turned around and saw the intern, almost frail looking with the excessively baggy clothes on. He shot a disapproving look at the younger.

“I’m—“ Sungjong was just about to apologize when Myungsoo cut him off with his hand. He raised his index finger and pointed it at the other.

“I really don’t tolerate people who do nothing but fuck around. You intern, of all people should know that. We take our work here very seriously—we’re a major broadcasting network. So if what you want in your life is to become a failure in everything you do then get your ass out of this building right now. You don’t even need to write a letter to PR, I’ll even make it for you. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” He snapped at the orange haired, who is now seconds away to literally breaking down and crying. The younger gave a small nod and with that Myungsoo stormed away, still pissed that because of the faulty intern assigned to him, he’s going to be called by the big bosses again.

 

 

Hoya sits in front of the computer almost the whole day. He receives paperwork and piles them into the input box, one by one putting them in the output box after the receipts are recorded. He calls himself the inventory master, wherein Dongwoo—his colleague  _(or whatever, it was Hoya who doesn’t want to label)_  just calls him by his name or by the job, auditor. The sudden absence of a certain auditor named Jisoo led to Hoya getting the job. Not that he was complaining, the pay was actually good. Being a major broadcasting network, the benefits were the best and more than that, he gets to choose his own leave-with-pay days and can have it anytime he wants, and how long he wants it to be. Hoya loved his job.

At that moment, he was busy typing away on his keyboard, making a report about the props department’s expenses when Dongwoo came. His hands are tucked away on his pockets, his lips formed a smile. He was swaying his body while he walked, like when he was in a really good mood. He flashed a silly grin on Hoya and sat on his desk, which was placed behind Hoya’s.

“I swear, Myungsoo needs to get laid.” Dongwoo stated which made Hoya’s eyebrows furrow.

“What happened now? Did someone piss him off again?” the other said, not even looking away from the computer.

“That intern of his, Lee Sungjong I think. He was supposed to talk to the staff about the problem happening downstairs with maintenance but he didn’t, God knows why and it messed the whole broadcast. Myungsoo is pissed as fuck.

“Well he has the right to be. No one is supposed to fuck up live broadcasts. Even me who’s not in that department knows. Now where do you even get stories like that Jang Dongwoo—it’s so detailed, more detailed than my written reports.” Hoya said mockingly. He doesn’t even call the other ‘hyung’ even though Dongwoo was older by a year. They were that close t each other.

“I have my sources, Lee Howon. Anyway, we’re going out later for a drink. I’m tagging Myungsoo and Woohyun along. You choose your own companions to bring.” the other said happily.

“I can’t tonight. I’m supposed to finish this. PR is asking for it.”

“Well then we’re going without you. Oh how it sucks to be you.”

“No, it actually doesn’t. It must suck to be you though.” Hoya retorted, and faced the computer once again. His hands searched for the tumbler he filled with coffee earlier, readying himself for the long night ahead.

 

 

Sunggyu held his script while the make-up artist fixed his hair. He ran the words in his mind, keywords like ‘president’, ‘anomalies’, ‘military’, ‘shortage’—the ones he needed to report. He is the main reporter of the 9 o’clock news, the most important show of the day. He’s also one of the seniors in the network, despite his can-be-considered-young age of 27. He is excellent at whatever he does, of course nothing but the best from the guy who graduated with the highest GPA in their university. The make-up artist frees him and lets him take a look on the mirror before leaving the room. Sunggyu put the pen on the pocket of his tuxedo, like he always does because he revises his script in between breaks and took a sip of the tea that was prepared for him.

“Hey Gyu-hyung! Looking great today huh?” Sungyeol called him out when Sunggyu came to the set. The older waved his right hand to him and approached him. Sungyeol is one of those few people Sunggyu really trusted, and that guy just so happened to be one of the main camera men in the show he’s at.

“Hey Sungyeol. You look like you’re in tip top position today too.” Sunggyu noticed. The younger immediately flashed a smile at him.

“I am! Payday is approaching. I might be able to get those brand new kicks released.” he exclaimed happily, eyes shining.

“How about using that money to pay the restaurant for a date I’m about to set you up.”

“What date are you talking about?” he asked. Sunggyu leaned in a bit closer to the taller guy.

“Your date with Myungsoo, which I am about to set up since I am a nice friend.”

“What the hell are you talking about again, Kim Sunggyu?”

“That’s Kim Sunggyu-hyung to you. Anyway, you don’t want a date with him? I can easily set up one for you two. You’ll have a good time. Myungsoo’s apparently good at karaoke. He’s pretty outgoing too, he just looks like he’s about to rip you apart. Just don’t piss him off or something, he might really rip you apart.”

“I don’t know hyung, he probably doesn’t even know me. I think the ratio of PDs and cameramen here are around 2:10. We’re not even under the same team. Besides, I want it to work my way, I don’t want to rely on your blind date or whatever you call that.”

“And by your way you mean just being an actual creep and know his schedule and have that new intern of his look after him?”

“I didn’t—I don’t know his schedule by heart.” The taller guy tries to defend himself but the older one stared at him with those barely visible eyes. “All right, maybe a bit.” he quietly confesses.

“You really suck at lying, Yeol.” Sunggyu chuckles a bit, his eyes crinkling at the gesture.

Sunggyu left the younger one but not without coaxing him to an agreement that he’d go to the blind date the older will set up. Sunggyu is called by the PD because the show is about to start and he needs to go on his seat already. The PD is counting using his fingers and snapped when the camera turns on.

“Good evening everyone. This is Kim Sunggyu and you’re tuned in live to the 9 o’clock news.”

 

 

Nam Woohyun is confused as hell while he is running for his life. A couple of minutes ago he was standing beside his awkwardly tall and lanky cameraman bestfriend _(Woohyun might have pulled some strings as to why his friend Lee Sungyeol is now working as a cameraman)_  and the next thing he knew, the lights went out on the whole studio.

“Someone go check what’s happening! Why is the power down?! What the hell, I can’t even see in the dark someone go get a fucking flashlight!” Woohyun barked orders in the dark and his co-workers stumbled around in the dark, trying to follow Woohyun’s orders.

It didn’t take long before someone found a box of emergency lights in the studio and passed them around. Woohyun grabbed an emergency light from the box and approached Sunggyu, who is still calmly sitting in his chair. He inched back when he saw intense light coming out from Woohyun’s flashlight.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Woohyun asked as he puts down the light a bit. Sunggyu blinked a couple of times and smiled faintly.

“Yeah I’m okay. What’s happening though? A blackout has never happened in this time before, and if it was a circuit problem the power would already be back.” Sunggyu had already analyzed the whole scenario, and Woohyun is amazed by it even though he has known Sunggyu for a while now. He also knows  _by heart_  that Sunggyu is kind and compassionate, that he has a knack for using words that are complex to say but when he says it,  _it just makes Woohyun’s stomach flip._

“I don’t know yet too, I had someone go check out what’s happening. I don’t want to get called in the big bosses office because of this you know. I’d love to keep my record clean.” Woohyun flashed a little grin as he said those words and it made Sunggyu’s lips curve upward. Woohyun suddenly wants to touch his lips right then and there but suddenly the lights are back on and somebody is running back from outside the studio. Woohyun had to squint a bit, a little bit, and then before the figure could register in his mind he felt his hand being gripped and he turned to see Sunggyu already pulling him to run to the opposite direction.

That is how Woohyun is left confused while he is running in the hallways, with Sunggyu ahead of him and still holding his hand. Sunggyu ran without hesitation, he didn’t even bother looking back at Woohyun who is trying to keep up with him. The two took a turn to the left and the older pushed open a door that Woohyun hardly noticed and he was pulled inside. Sunggyu locked the door and put some chairs to block it. Woohyun just stood there, catching his breath. He is still confused as hell.

“What the hell is happening? Why did I get fucking dragged here?” Woohyun asked when he finally stabilized his breathing. He doesn’t even know why he was panting. He’s very athletic and he goes to the gym regularly—or maybe he was panting because  _Sunggyu held his hand—_

“We’re in trouble. There’s a fucking zombie in the building.”

Woohyun instantly knows they’re in trouble. Sunggyu never curses out loud.

 

 

Sungyeol is seriously thanking his parents for giving him the long limbs gene while he is running for his life because there is a decaying man running—or rather  _limping—_ towards them. Sungyeol is sure as hell that he won’t let that shit get to him so he started sprinting when he saw the thing grabbed his coworker and  _bit_ the person. It took 5 seconds of Sungyeol looking back to his coworker to see that he too became a slowly decaying person, skin graying and there is the sudden appearance of what Sungyeol identifies as  _huge disgusting bleeding zits lumped together._

 He is proud of himself for actually reading the pamphlet that was given to him a long time ago, back when he started here. He knows all the passageways and exits of the building, the annex, even the secret stairs at the far end of the building that no one goes to, except for those two male auditors who he accidentally caught having  a heated make out session.

He dashed and turned left because he knows that there is a close exit there to the parking lot when his body slammed into something and he fell down. The thing he slammed into is also sprawled on the floor, making groaning sounds as he lamely attempts to stand up. Sungyeol wanted to slap himself then and there, because he just fucking ran into Kim Myungsoo.

“God, I can’t stand up.”Myungsoo whined a bit as he held his head. Sungyeol was quick on his feet and helped the younger one, who was still clutching his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you there PD-nim. Does it hurt?” He asks Myungsoo who gave off a small shake of the head. Sungyeol exhaled way too loud. He can’t believe he is just a couple of feet away from Myungsoo. He looked like he was about to say something but his eyes widened at Sungyeol’s direction.

“W-what the fuck is that?” Myungsoo asks him. Sungyeol turns around and without even hesitating he pushed Myungsoo to run. The PD ran in front and before he was able to ask the other with him he already heard a ‘left’ whispered in between the cameraman’s panting.

“Open the door it leads to a stairwell.” Sungyeol guides him and he opens the door, lets the other in and closes it. Myungsoo drops to the floor. He’s not used to this running stuff.

“Let’s go. We need to get to the second floor at least. We’re at the eighth floor. The elevators are not working I passed by it earlier.” The cameraman says as a matter-of-factly. Myungsoo just stares at the lanky cameraman as he let himself be led by him.

 

 

“I uh, I’m—“ Hoya is awkwardly standing by the door. He stares at the two newcomers, both drenched in sweat and panting so hard. Hoya knows them, that’s why he let them in the first place. An hour ago, Nam Woohyun stormed into their office along with Kim Sunggyu, the announcer. An hour later, Myungsoo comes along with a pretty boy (Hoya scoffed at the thought) with permed hair. Sunggyu seems really relieved when he saw the permed boy and so Hoya concluded that they all knew each other.

He kept walking around the locked office and played with his fingers. To say he’s worried is an understatement. Based on the information he got from the four men with him, there’s a zombie (Hoya scoffs again) roaming around turning other people into one of them; and that the exits to the building are locked; and that the remaining people who aren’t zombies yet inside the building are most probably them; and that Hoya is sure—he’s freaking sure—that a couple of minutes before the blackout happened, Dongwoo has already clocked out and is waiting for Myungsoo or Woohyun somewhere. He hopes and silently prays that Dongwoo is not stuck inside the building somewhere, because he won’t think—don’t think that the guy will become a zombie or whatever creature is outside.

“What do you think will happen to us?” Woohyun asks, laying down on one of the tables like a corpse. Hoya would almost laugh if he wasn’t so nervous.

“I don’t know. The whole building is sealed. We’ll probably be stuck here until they start to realize that people are still stuck inside.” the tall guy, who Hoya now knows as Sungyeol, replied. He’s sitting down on the floor, playing with a paper clip he found at Dongwoo’s table. Myungsoo snatches the paper clip when it flew away from the latter’s hand and that caused the two to  _almost_  accidentally touch hands. Sungyeol withdrew and awkwardly starts a conversation with Myungsoo.

Hoya chooses to look away.

 

 

Sunggyu was taking a well needed nap—he was just too busy nowadays—when he was woken up by a sound of banging against the door. He immediately got up and went to where the others have crowded. Sungyeol and Woohyun have their hands pressed against the door, trying to hold it up while Hoya is searching for something and Myungsoo is just—there, kind of zoning out.

Sunggyu asks them what can he do to help and Woohyun motions his head to Myungsoo’s direction. The elder already squat down to be at Myungsoo’s level. He finally notices that the younger’s shirt is ripped on some parts and that he is quietly breathing hard. The PD has his eyes on the floor and nothing but the floor. Not too long he starts twitching, the weird kind of twitching you see on horror movies then suddenly he had these huge pimples on his arms clumped together.

“Yah, are you okay—“ Sunggyu wasn’t able to finish asking because he saw it—a small one in Myungsoo’s arm.

Something that looks like a bite mark.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i tried lol i know its very very vague;;;


End file.
